1. Field
The present invention relates to architectures and designs of digital systems. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention pertains to an electronic signal conversion system that utilizes a noise injection system in order to maintain or increase signal resolution and increase the dynamic range. The present invention also offers a more time-efficient conversion as well as a more cost-effective conversion method.
2. Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. patentsU.S. Pat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee5,077,562Dec. 31, 1991 Chang et al.5,630,221May 13, 1997 Birleson6,049,251Apr. 11, 2000 Meyer6,526,139B1Feb. 25, 2003 Rousell et al.